1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and image processing methods in which while transporting a plurality of pages of originals on which images are written, the originals are read page by page, the obtained images are recorded onto recording paper, and then the recording paper is discharged to a discharge tray.
2. Related Art
Recently, in image processing apparatuses that are so-called copy machines, which read a plurality of pages of originals and record them onto recording paper, acceleration of processing is advancing, and in such high speed processing, as a result of transporting the originals at high speed, multi-feeding of the originals occurs and a read image may be omitted. Thus, a problem may occur in which all of the images written on the originals cannot be recorded. So, image processing apparatuses are being developed in which, in order to prevent such a problem, a multi-feeding detection function that detects multi-feeding of the transported originals is provided by disposing a multi-feeding detection sensor in the original transport path.
On the other hand, among these image processing apparatuses, image processing apparatuses are being developed that are provided with a function to sort a plurality of sets of pages when discharging recording paper on which images have been recorded (for example, see JP H10-236717A). As such a function to sort a plurality of sets of pages, there are also, for example, methods in which the discharge position of the recording paper in the discharge tray is changed to a direction perpendicular to the discharge direction of the recording paper, but these are used only in order to realize the function to sort a plurality of sets of pages, as described above.
Incidentally, in the image processing apparatuses provided with a multi-feeding detection function described above, when original multi-feeding has been detected, rereading request of the multi-fed original is made, but even if rereading is performed, recording paper on which a reread image is recorded continues to be discharged as-is to the discharge tray where initially recorded and discharged recording paper exists.
Thus, in order to arrange the pages of discharged recording paper, it is necessary to perform time-consuming work in which first, recording paper on which reread images are recorded is removed from among the discharged recording paper, and then among the remaining recording paper, places where the recording paper on which the images written on the multi-fed originals were recorded is missing, which is where that recording paper is expected to be if there is no multi-feeding, are sought, and the previously removed recording paper is inserted into those places.